Hypnotic Revelations
by The hungry Hybrid
Summary: Something a movie inspired me to write. I've fallen into this mystery-writing-mode in other words: I want to write creepy and mystifying stories. Summary: Allen's seeing his psychologist to use hypnosis to get some lost memories from last night back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hypnotic Revelations**

"Ten… nine… eight… your eyes are feeling heavier… seven… six… five… four… and heavier… and heavier… three… two… one", Allen's eyes closed as he fell into his hypnotic sleep. "We'll start with what you did before you went to bed. Recall your memories of last night… tell me what you see", the red-haired psychologist said in a low and calm voice, he watched his patient as he began retelling the events of the night before.  
"I was doing what I usually do before going to bed, watching the news while drinking my evening tea…"

_Steam followed the cup as it was put down on the glass table in front of a wide screen TV incased by a dark brown shelf that covered the dark, wooden panels._

"I turn off the telly, drink up the rest of the tea and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth."

_Past the doorway was a small corridor with lime-green walls. A white door not far away. A hand lightly pulled down the door handle; white clinkers took over the walls. A toilet next to the door and then a sink next to it. The mirror reflected silver eyes and white hair, a hand doing fast back and forth motions while holding the end of a toothbrush, some foam escaped and slowly moved down to the chin._

"After that I went to my bedroom and changed to my pajamas, turned the lights off and got to bed."

_Lime-green walls, white door opened and light shone on beige, wooden panels. A large bed next to a battered desk, comfortable pants and t-shirt was picked up from the messy bed. Then the bed's covered in darkness, the weak light from outside the window could give the objects a dark form. Creaking, shifting of clothing._

_Complete darkness._

"You're asleep?" The psychologist asked and scratched his small beard, on a name-tag on his costume it said: Dr. Marian Cross.

"Yes", Allen answered dully.

"We'll take this slow, alright? What's the next thing you remember?"

"I wake up…" Allen's tone wasn't as steady as before the other man noted.

"Why did you wake up?" Cross asked, Allen started clutching the armrest to the sofa he was sitting on, he began breathing faster.

"Something… something's on the other side of the door!" Panic filled his voice. "T-they open the door… oh God, oh God… please…" Allen wailed, his eyes tightly closed, his body pressed against the black sofa. He was reenacting the memory.

"Take it easy… calm down… who are 'they'?"

"No… please…" Allen was to immersed in the memory to hear him.

"Allen, listen to me, it's only a memory, it's not happening now. What can you see?"

_Bedroom was bathed in light. Scream, trashing about, unnatural noises, words that's not understandable. Pulled from the bed, dragged away._

_Screams_

_Screams_

Allen was screaming his head off.

"Let me go! No… NO!"

"Allen! When I get to one you'll wake up…" Cross quickly tried to get back his control over the hypnosis, but Allen was screaming, pressing himself to the sofa. He was pleading to whatever it was tormenting him to let him go, to stop…

"Five, four, three, two, one! Allen, wake up!" The man was in front of Allen, he was squatting, his knees almost touching Allen's. He didn't try shaking him awake in case that would worsen the situation.

Allen woke up, looking around the room with panicked eyes; he was hyper ventilating and tried to get up from his slumped position. The doctor put his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"Look at me, Allen, look at me!" Allen, still breathing fast, turned to look at the doctor in front of him.

"That was just a memory, it's already happened. Now, tell me what did you see?" Tears formed in Allen's eyes and his breathing calmed down a bit.

"T-they took me away… God…" Allen's shaking hands went up to cover his face to then suddenly start clutching on the sofa's armrest and the other was grabbing his white shirt in a similar, panicked manner.

"Who took you? What did they look like?" Allen stared frightfully into the doctor's red eyes and said, almost whispered:

"…Not who… _what_", Cross frowned.

"_What_ is it? Describe it", he inquired, Allen whimpered and closed his eyes.

"They're not from here…" Allen's breath hitched, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What do you mean, Allen?"

"Oh God…" His hands went up to hide his face again. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Tears fell freely now, the doctor stood up and went to his desk, there he picked up a small box of paper napkins. He came back to the sofa and gave the box to Allen. The doctor sat down on his armchair again, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said:

"We'll stop here; you're in no state to continue our session anymore today." Allen had calmed down and he nodded to show that he was listening. The doctor stood up and then helped Allen to stand as well.

"Do you have someone to pick you up? You shouldn't be driving right now?" Cross asked.

"I-I can call L-lavi", Allen stuttered, his voice weak and unsteady.

"Call him, he's your friend right?" Allen nodded. "Whenever you feel that you can talk about this call me, alright? Doesn't matter when", the doctor opened the door that connected his office with the lobby, he lead Allen to the exit, passing the nervous, brown-haired receptionist who had worry written all over her face.

When the door was closed and Allen was outside, the doctor looked to make sure that the white-haired, young man indeed did call someone before he turned on his heels to stalk back to his office.

"Dr. Cross, will Mr. Walker be okay?" The receptionist asked, the doctor stopped with his hand on the golden handle. He didn't look back as he answered uncertainly:

"I don't know, Miranda, I don't know", with that he left the lobby. Miranda looked at the closed dark brown door, and then she looked out through the large window to see Mr. Walker meet up with a cheerful red-haired young man. They talked for a bit before Mr. Walker gave what Miranda guessed to be car keys to the other. Then they entered a dark blue car and drove away.

* * *

_I have only five words to say to why I wrote this: I saw "The Fourth Kind"._

_So... did you like it? With the flashback scenes I tried to write this "flowing" motion, like when in a movie you see everything from the character's pov, that was my failed attempt to write something like that (though I don't think it was **that** bad)._

_To those that are waiting for an update on **Dear Diary** - will take some while to get the chapter done (I'll write a little every day or so, so that it'll get finished someday), I'm writing on the **Eternity** theme for the Yullen week (I'm so disappointed that I didn't managed to finish it last year :\ - though that one will be at the very least 10 000 words, so I'll put it up as a separat two-shot story)._

**_Are any of you interested in a follow-up on this story? Then please review and tell me!_**

**_Oh right, my poll is still open ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Felt that I had to finish this chapter and put it up. It might have a few grammar and spelling faults but it's late here and I'm kinda in a hurry to go to bed._

_Italics = flashbacks._

__

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry for calling you during work…" Allen apologized and glanced at his friend Lavi who was driving Allen home.

His hands still shook from the hypnosis, even though he told himself multiple times that what he saw (remembered?) wasn't real, couldn't be real!

But deep inside him he knew he couldn't get away, wherever he ran they would find him – and do whatever they did again. But what did they do? And who… or should it be 'what'? Allen wasn't sure anymore. True, he'd told Dr. Cross 'what' but Allen didn't remember what They looked like anymore, as soon as he'd awakened from his hypnotic sleep he forgot their faces (was it one or several?).

Actually the only thing he remembered from the hypnosis is the fact that he was taken from his home last night, that They somehow had him not remember it and that he was in his bed again a few hours later.

Allen frowned as he tried to create a timeline for last night. First: he went to bed around ten p.m. or so, second: according to his digital alarm clock next to his bed he awoke, for some reason, around two-ish? But immediately after that he doesn't remember a thing (and that would've have remained so if it weren't for Cross' idea to hypnotize him). The next thing he remembers is "waking" up in his bed around half past four a.m. There's a memory gap of about two and a half hours…

"Hey! Moyashi-chan? Are ya listenin' to me?" Allen was snapped out of his deep thinking by Lavi's currently obnoxious voice, that guy's got a talent in voice-mimicking.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Distracted? Thinking? Did something happen during your session?" Lavi's tone suddenly went from loud and obnoxious to worried, another trait Allen admired him for – to instantly know something's going on which he doesn't know about (yet).

Allen gazed out through the passenger window; Lavi glanced at him a few times.

Should he?

Yes, but…

"Nothing, nothing special", he knew that Lavi knew he was lying; he was overly perceptive of everything.

Which is kind of annoying when Allen doesn't want to worry his friend.

"We're here", Lavi then said as he drove up on the driveway next to a small house.

Allen lived fairly isolated, the closest neighbor lived a ten minutes walk away from the house and the closest convenience store is about fifteen minutes by car.

He didn't move from his seat. He stared at his home, the home he inherited from Mana, the home he spent every summer in, the home he'd always felt protected in…

That home, that feeling of security, was no more.

Gone…

Taken…

Destroyed.

Lavi noticed his hesitation; he put a hand comfortingly on Allen's shoulder.

"You can stay at my place if you want", he suggested. Allen bit his lower lip and shook his head as a no.

"I'm fine, Lavi, really", and to top things off he unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car, Lavi stayed inside.

Allen walked towards the front door of the yellow house; he stopped and took a few deep breaths after closing his eyes. Trying to regain that lost feeling. After a moment he turned around and smiled at Lavi as he waved his left hand. Lavi waved back and then he drove away. Allen's smile faltered when he couldn't see the car anymore.

…he shouldn't trouble him – this was his problem.

He turned to look at the house – which wasn't his anymore – and shivered before he went in.

The inside looked normal – at first glance anyway. He searched through his stuff in all rooms, except the bedroom. Everything was where it's supposed to be. Nothing was unusual, out of place. The burglar alarm was functioning and it hadn't been any problems with it that night. No windows broken or open – locked from the inside – the same with the back door.

He began to doubt – was the hypnosis a hoax? Did nothing happen? He was safe!

Relief flooded over him and he let go of the breath he'd unconsciously been holding. He was safe.

He opened the door to his bedroom and threw himself on the oh, so comfortable bed, relishing in the familiar scent. His head was close to the edge so he would see the wooden floor if he opened his eyes. One arm, his right, hung down from the bed and with his fingers he traced the familiar dents and edges of the planks.

Then he felt it, an irregularity, something that hadn't been there before. He traced it and found that it kept going and going. Allen opened his eyes and he looked at the floor.

Scratch marks, ten of them, made from fingernails – his.

_Words not understandable. Screams in the brightness. Rough shuffling of bed sheets._

_Cold floor. Fingernails dug into the floor. Dragged from bed to window. Something holding, nothing holding._

_Cold night air, the light covers the twinkling stars and the moon._

_Taken._

He sat up straight in his bed, ragged breathing.

A memory, a memory of last night. It happened, it happened.

"Oh God…" Allen said with a thick voice, tears fell down his face, "no… please, no. No. No…"

In the living room he called Lavi, it didn't take long before he answered.

"Lavi speaking", Lavi said cheerfully, but Allen couldn't return it. In a low, broken voice he asked:

"Lavi… can I stay with you for a couple of days?"

* * *

_Note: Allen does not have the mutation on his left arm, it's completely normal._

_This story will be short, just so you know._

_Review? :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Slightly longer chapter this time._

_At first this was going to be a needed filler (can a filler really be needed?), but I fixed it and here you go:_

__

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Kanda who picked him up this time. Lavi had said he couldn't because he was about to go on a meeting and since he and Kanda lived together and Kanda had a day off…

Allen was just glad to be with someone – even though it was with BaKanda. Though the feeling wasn't mutual.

Kanda had hoped to have one whole day without that Baka Usagi. The only reason for him to live with someone he supposedly hates is because it was either that or worse: still living at his adoptive father's mansion – the famous artist and designer of the Black Order company.

And now he has to take care of an emotionally unstable Moyashi who looked to be on the verge of crying.

"Thank you, Kanda", Allen quietly said, the dark-haired man huffed but didn't answer. And so continued their ride to the apartment complex.

…

"What's wrong with you?" Kanda suddenly asked when they had left the car and were walking to the complex's entrance. Allen looked down at the ground, Kanda frowned and continued: "Is it about your dad again?"

Allen met his piercing stare and opened his mouth to say a clever retort or something – but nothing came out. He then shook his head and went in. Kanda had a confused look on his face but it soon changed back to his normal indifferent expression and followed.

Mana.

Mana Mana Mana Mana

Mana had been his everything. He'd always been there, comforting him, playing with him, teaching him.

It had just been the two of them – Mana and Allen.

Mana had also worked for the Black Order – but then again who didn't? Everyone Allen knew works for the Black Order in some way – Kanda, Lavi, Kanda's father, Lavi's grandfather Bookman, Allen's psychiatrist Cross, even his personal doctor Komui. Allen was the only one who didn't work for the company but since Mana had been a scientist there Allen was allowed to have Komui as his doctor.

That was one of the reasons to why they had Cross has his psychiatrist, the other reason, Allen guessed, is because the company might feel responsible for him now that Mana was dead.

Mana died when Allen was twelve –six years ago. Allen had found him in their apartment, lying on the floor, covered in blood, his hands and feet had been cut off and his heart ripped out.

No one knew who the murderer was – or the motive.

After that trauma Allen had never been the same, his friends Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had been the first to notice how he became more introverted at first – not talking to anyone except his guardian Cross who Allen lived with until he was sixteen. About two years after Mana's murder Allen showed up at school with a smile plastered on his face – fooling everyone that he was in fact okay – the three friends were suspicious at first but they gradually started to believe the smile and behave like they had before.

But what they didn't know was that Allen was clinging to the one thing Mana had really drilled into him; to smile and keep walking, through sadness and adversity. He had told Allen a lot of times that everything will be fine in the end.

But this time? Can he still smile even through this?

Why?

Why is this happening? Why him? What do They want? What did They do to him? How…?

How can he smile? Where can he find the strength to keep up a high front?

"The idiot has an extra bed in his room, you'll sleep there", Kanda briskly said as he dropped one of Allen's bags on the floor in the hallway. Allen nodded automatically, he hadn't really been listening; he was so immersed in his thoughts that the surroundings were just a mere buzzing noise. He sat down on the black couch in the living room, just staring out through the window – not moving.

He didn't notice Kanda taking up his cell phone and quickly send a text message to Lavi.

Kanda felt that something was up. Allen hadn't responded to any of his inquires for the past hour – he didn't even twitch when he called him 'Moyashi', 'Bean Sprout', 'Idiot', 'white-haired freak' or anything more colorfully mean he could come up with.

So when Lavi came they decided that one of them should always stay home with Allen.

During the next couple of days Allen stayed inside the apartment – always with either Kanda or Lavi, he appreciated that. When he was going to see Cross the one currently with him drove him there and then waited outside for him to finish – Allen was truly grateful for such wonderful friends.

Every day after a session he came out happier and happier. And the other two noticed that – Lavi was happy that Allen was feeling better, but Kanda still wondered what was going on.

During the first night, living with Lavi and Kanda, Allen had felt fear and as he lied in Lavi's extra bed he couldn't stop wondering if he made the right choice in staying with them. What if They decided to take them too? Allen wouldn't forgive himself if that happened.

This was the reason to why he went to see Cross every day. He wanted to be hypnotized to find out if anything happened during the nights.

If he was… taken.

But the hypnosis didn't give anything – Allen has slept through the night.

Was he…? Allen had first been afraid to even think it but when, for the fifth time, Cross concluded that nothing had happened Allen felt more happy than he had for about a week now.

Was it possible that…?

Might he…?

That word he'd too hastily thought when he came home – from that nerve-wrecking session – only to have his short moment of relief shattered by hard proof.

But now…

It's okay now right?

He can say it without a doubt now?

Was he s…

"Bean Sprout!" Kanda pushed Allen to the wall. He was tired of this – he was tired of Allen's sudden mood-swings, he was sick of not knowing what tormented Allen every night before going to bed, why Allen insisted on seeing Cross everyday instead of just once every month.

He wanted answers.

Now!

"What's going on, Moyashi? Tell me!" He held down Allen's arms, keeping the younger man from escaping. Allen stared up at him, confusion changed to fear to understanding. But he kept his head high and met Kanda's glare with one of his own. He saw Lavi standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at the two – ready to intervene if Kanda went too far – also waiting for a response.

He will keep smiling.

He will keep walking.

Through adversity and sadness.

Because there'll be a light at the end of the tunnel.

That's why he answered:

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, alright?" Kadna growled angrily and looked ready to kill someone, but he let go of Allen and stalked into his room – not coming out for the rest of the day.

Allen went to bed late that night, he and Lavi had been playing on the wii for hours, and when Lavi saw that the time was about eleven p.m. they quickly readied themselves for bed.

Allen fell asleep without a worry.

…

Something woke him up. What he didn't know.

But that feeling…

Allen lied still in his bed, his face to the wall – he didn't dare turning around for fear of what he might find. Terror filled his mind.

_They were here_.

Here for him.

To take him once again.

He stared at the wall, he couldn't see anything for the darkness, he couldn't hear anything – but he _felt_ the presence. It was there! Allen brought the cover closer around him.

"Lavi… wake up… please…" Allen whispered, desperately hoping for his friend to realize that something was happening and wake up to help him. "Kanda… help…"

Light flooded the room. Allen screamed as something (some_one_) pulled the cover of off him. Something took hold of his ankles and brought him down to the hard floor.

"Let me go! No! Kanda! Lavi!" Allen fought against the grip on his legs bringing him to the window. He couldn't see who (what?) because of the light. Allen was on his back on the floor, trying to hold onto anything but the force pulling him was too strong. Allen looked towards the bed, Lavi was sleeping soundly – completely ignorant of what was happening.

"Lavi, wake up! Please, help me!" Then the lit wall next to Lavi was covered by a large black shape.

That shadow with the swirling darkness… that was no normal shadow.

It stood there and Allen felt fear paralyzing him when he saw it. His eyes wide as the shadow opened white voids to form eyes and a large, grinning mouth.

Allen screamed as he was lifted up and taken through the window.

The shadow's smile was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuun... evil cliffhanger. Has anyone noticed that all the cliffhangers I've made is when "everything goes black"?_

_Anyway, you know I said last chapter that this story will be short? Well... about that. I got the plot among plots for this one - **the** plot I've been waiting to try out for months now. I'm still going to try make this short (I mean about 10 chapters or so - not 20)._

_Note: There won't be any pairings in this - it doesn't fit with the plot - so I'm really sorry for people hoping for Laven or Yullen._

_I hope you'll like what I have in store for this story XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_I suddenly felt a need to write this chapter._

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Everything was different now.

Allen woke up in the bed in Lavi's room. He felt disoriented, as if he'd been on a fast spinning chair or a merry-go-round, he had a headache as well. He sat up in the bed, one hand supporting himself and the other on his head.

What?

What... is going on?

He felt that difference. Something was off. Something was wrong. Allen tried to get his thoughts straight. He was supposed to know something, to _remember _something.

Then it hit him.

He _remembered_.

He didn't just have that strange feeling like last week, this time he could clearly remember being... Allen closed his eyes tightly together, he clenched his hand.

_Light everywhere, scream echoing in the lit room. A shadow watching him. Taunting him. Smiling._

Taken.

Again. He could remember everything clearly now. That figure in the room, grabbing him roughly, dragging him towards the window. Lavi not waking up despite Allen's screaming for help.

Allen sat in that bed, trying to calm himself down, for about an hour. He was alone in the room; Lavi must have gone somewhere already. It was Lavi's turn to stay home with Allen today so he couldn't be far away.

"Lavi?" Allen called, but no one answered. Biting his over lip, Allen slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the bedroom door. He opened it and peeked out, there was no one in the living room but he could smell something cooking from the kitchen – that's where he was heading next.

Lavi was making omelets for the two of them; Allen stared at him in open disbelief. How could Lavi stand there, making breakfast as if nothing's happened? How could he not have noticed? Why could he still sleep when Allen screamed for his help?

What's going on?

"Good morning, Allen!" Lavi greeted when he saw Allen in the doorway. "Care for some breakfast? Of course you do, you're Bean Sprout! Come on, sit down, eat eat eat!" Lavi put four omelets on a plate and then put the plate on the table in the middle of the room, he then opened the refrigerator and brought out a bottle of orange juice, he put that and a glass on the table next to the plate, then he proceeded to drag Allen to the chair.

"L-lavi... I'm not hungry..." Allen said weakly. Lavi looked at him worryingly.

"You're not sick, are you?" Lavi felt Allen's forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever..." Lavi then sat down on the chair next to Allen's, eyes never leaving Allen's form.

"N-no, just a bit..." Is it still just his problem? It happened in Lavi's home! In Lavi's room! Of course Lavi must be told of this!

But...

Lavi didn't wake up; he kept on sleeping as if nothing was happening just a few feet away from him. No. this was still just Allen's problem, Lavi has no idea what's happening – and Allen thought that would be best.

"I'm feeling fine", Allen mustered up a smile at Lavi, who visibly relaxed.

They ate breakfast in silence, Lavi was reading the news paper and Allen stared out into nothingness while eating piece after piece of his omelets like a drone. Afterwards they both did the dishes, Lavi washing and Allen drying.

"I saw this pretty girl the other day while driving to work. She had really nice curves... bet she wouldn't mind some 'Lavi-action', ey, whadda ya say?" Lavi suddenly said and bumped Allen on the hip with his own. This had Allen almost dropping the mug, Kanda's mug to be exact, he was currently drying with the towel.

"Didn't you have eyes only for that Mexican girl? You do date her, right?" Allen carefully put the mug on a safe spot – so that it wouldn't accidentally fall down to the floor and break - effectively incur Kanda's wrath on him. Lavi got a guilty look and washed the plate even more thoroughly than before.

"Don't tell me she caught you flirting with another woman!" Allen exclaimed and stopped drying the dishes. Lavi hunched and his frantic brushing on the plate subsided to monotonously scrub back and forth on it. Allen put a hand over his face in exasperation.

"I thought, you finally found someone to be stable with, how could you ruin that?"

"But that woman was so hot! I couldn't stop myself", Lavi exclaimed in a vain attempt to defend himself. Allen raised an eyebrow at that. "But she really was..." Lavi then muttered, finally giving the plate to Allen.

One hour went by without any more awkward conversations, Lavi was watching television and Allen was in their shared room.

Lavi was going to ask why. A question Allen knew he soon has to answer if he's going to stay with them. This can't go on. He knew that. He can't do this alone. Something...

Something is after him. Wants him for something...

But what?

What is so special about him?

Allen Walker – self proclaimed nut case.

But he needs to ask Lavi now - he was breaking; His shaking hands was evidence of that.

"Hey Allen, I just saw that we need to go get some groceries, you up for it?" Allen went completely still, staring at Lavi; his eyes open wide, breathing fast. "You... okay?" Lavi slowly took a step towards Allen, who didn't move an inch. Lavi's concerned look had Allen slowly compose himself. He took a deep breath.

One... two... three... four...

Just like Cross said. Five... six... seven... eight... nine...

"Allen...?" Lavi put a hand on the white-haired man's shoulder. Allen covered his face with his still shaking hands, not noticing Lavi.

"T-t-ten..." He was breaking. "Oh god... oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Allen clutched his head, tugging his hair – as if trying to rip the memories from his head, to forget.

To not know.

Why was this happening?

Why him?

_Allen..._

Allen shook his head. Everything will be fine...

_Allen..._

Just fine.

"Allen! Hey, speak to me! What's going on? You need an ambulance?" Lavi's voice cut through the dark mist surrounding his vision, Allen looked up at his friend's worried expression.

"Lavi... can you..."

"Can I what? Anything!"

"I need to see Cross, can you take me to his office?" Lavi looked confused at first but then he nodded and helped Allen up from the bed.

* * *

"What do you see?" Cross said calmly, Allen had come into his office shaking like a leaf, Lavi made sure his friend was fine until he went outside to get some groceries from the nearby shop. Everything had been fine this week; Cross had seen a noticeable change in Allen's demeanor – happier, more lively and more... positive. But now? He was a wreck again.

"Light... a figure... p-pulling towards the window..." Allen was terrified, but, as Cross noticed, he had more control over the memory know – it wasn't such a tense memory like the first one.

"Describe that figure", Cross said, trying to urge Allen to remember more.

"The light... I can't see..."

"Does it look human?" A few moments silence.

"Yes." Cross wrote down a few jots in his book.

"What about Lavi, is he there?" He then asked.

"I'm screaming... so loud, so... loud... he doesn't wake up! Why isn't he waking up?" Allen silently asked.

"What happens then?"

"That shadow...! it's... it's watching me. Oh god, it's smile... it's horrible smile..." Allen suddenly went rigid. Cross raised an eyebrow and was about to ask something when Allen started breathing heavily and moving his mouth, whispering 'no' again and again.

"Allen!"

_Needle in the left arm. Unbearable pain. Raw screaming echoing in the white room. Something... a liquid of some kind, going into the arm. Feeling it running through the body. The body shaking uncontrollably. A face. An impossible smile..._

"NOOO!" Allen jolted out of the hypnosis screaming. Cross caught him and held him still until the worst had ebbed out. Allen relaxed and Cross deemed it safe to let go of him. Allen slumped in the sofa, looking down at his shoes.

"Want to tell me about it?" Cross asked after a few minutes of silence. Allen bit his lower lip.

"_They_... they did something to me..."

* * *

If he was a wreck before coming to the session, then no word can describe what he was now. He was silent, moving slowly, not letting anyone touch him. Lavi was worried sick. He glanced at him several times in the car on the way home. Not knowing what to do. He tried to start up a conversation but nothing was working – Allen wasn't paying attention. Lavi did notice however that his friend seemed to hold his left arm a lot, cradling it close to his body. But he didn't mention it.

Days went by like this. Allen not talking to anyone, just lying in the bed, not responding to anything. He didn't eat, he didn't drink. Lavi tried to feed him one night but Allen didn't look at him nor letting the spoon near his mouth – putting the cover over his head.

Kanda on the other hand wasn't going to take that. He forcefully held up Allen and then opening his mouth so that Lavi could force feed him, then forcing him to swallow.

The nights were the worst. Every night Allen woke up screaming, making Lavi run up from his bed and holding Allen down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Then one day Allen went up from the bed. Lavi and Kanda were both at home; they were in the living room watching the news. Kanda heard him first, turning his head to the door, Lavi did one second after. Allen was standing in front of the full body mirror by the window, looking impassively at his reflection. Kanda frowned and stood up, Lavi stayed on the sofa, quietly observing his friend.

Kanda stopped when he was behind Allen, who didn't seem to see him.

"Oi, Beansprout", Kanda called, but no response. Then he saw Allen's mouth move, forming words, but no sound came out.

"What are you saying? Speak louder!" Kanda demanded and then he noticed that Allen was in fact looking at something in particular – his left arm. Kanda saw it. The arm was... it was mutated.

Red, fleshy, longer and with black finger nails.

"What the hell's happening to you? Beansprout!" Kanda asked angrily. Allen's mouth moved again, and this time Kanda could just about hear what was coming out of that mouth.

"It's changing... It's changing... they changed it..." Allen repeated those word over and over again. Lavi, being really worried now, came up the two, glancing at Kanda before putting a hand on Allen's shoulder, which surprisingly had Allen look straight at him.

"_They_... _They_ took me, _They_... changed me..."

* * *

_Slowly, slowly revealing the 'what'..._

_Hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who the hell are 'they'?" Kanda asked demandingly, his voice loud – getting Lavi to look at him angrily. Kanda didn't care. But Allen didn't answer, making Kanda suspect he wasn't even listening. He was about to shake the answers out of him when Lavi intervened, carefully guiding Allen to the couch, Kanda followed slightly behind them; this time he will get answers!

"Allen..." Lavi began when Allen was seated and Lavi sat next to him, "what's going on? We're your friends and..." Lavi quickly glanced at Kanda who was frowning and standing almost menacingly behind them, "we won't let anyone or any_thing _hurt you, y'know?" At this Allen turned his head towards the red-head and simply stated:

"But you _did_..." Now it was Lavi's turn to frown but it was Kanda voicing the question:

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bean Sprout?" And Allen, still with the same monotone voice, said:

"You were right there, sleeping, I screamed for you to wake up... but you didn't... why didn't you wake up, Lavi?" Lavi stared at his friend, shock apparent in his only eye, he could see in the corner of his eye the same look of shock on Kanda's face. None of the two knew how to answer that.

"When... when did this happen, Allen?" Lavi then asked carefully.

Panic rose within. His began breathing faster, his chest hurt. He clawed at his bare chest with his deformed left hand – cutting through the skin.

"Shit, Yuu!" Kanda didn't need to be told twice, he forcefully grabbed the left arm, surprised at how scaly it felt, by the wrist while Lavi tried to get through to Allen.

"Listen to me! Allen, listen to me!" Allen stared straight ahead; even though Lavi's face was right in front of him he didn't see him.

_I... am... here..._

"NOOO!" Allen trashed around on the couch, kicking Lavi away, trying to get loose from Kanda's grip – but it was too hard.

"Allen! Stop! It's us! Your friends!" Lavi tried to reason with him but Allen wouldn't listen.

"Fuck it!" Kanda yelled and then knocked Allen out.

...

He woke up in a flash. He felt a dull pain on his chest and looked down to see bandages around his chest. He carefully removed them to uncover... his eyes widened – several cuts! But then he remembered – he did it to himself after he'd heard that... Allen grabbed his head with both hands. That voice. It was real. He'd heard it. Slowly, menacingly saying those three words...

"Are you okay?" Allen gasped and looked up to see Lavi standing in the doorway. "Sorry, but you were so out of it that Yuu didn't see any other way but to knock you out..." Allen closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten – like Cross had said.

"It's... fine..." he then said slowly. Lavi, frowned and then walked into the room, took the chair from beside the desk and sat down on it beside the bed.

"Allen... what's wrong? I'm mean really wrong?" Lavi looked completely serious now, Allen noticed, he wouldn't let anything escape his notice when he was like that. Lavi might be blind on one eye, but that didn't stop him from noticing things others didn't. Allen was quiet for awhile, thinking fast.

Lavi should be told. It's gone too far, it even happened in _his_ apartment! Lavi can't be in the dark anymore!

But what if he subjects Lavi to it too? What if They begin to target Lavi and Kanda too? He can't let that happen – this is _his_ problem!

But what if they can help? What if Lavi and Kanda can be awake during the nights? What if that stops Them from... taking him? What if it makes Them discouraged and won't attempt to take him again?

What if they die?

What if They find them a nuisance and kill them?

No, that won't happen!

Right...?

Allen saw that Lavi was expecting him to say something. To give him answers. He also saw Kanda leaning at the door frame. Inside he smiled. Kanda was so stubborn sometimes.

"The first time happened a few weeks ago..." Allen began, Lavi immediately asked:

"What happened?"

"I was... taken... from my home", he saw the confused looks on his two friends.

"Someone... abducted you? From your home?" Allen nodded, "but the alarm system...?"

"Wasn't triggered."

"Broken locks?"

"None, all doors and windows were intact." A moment of silence.

"Then how...?" Lavi was thinking furiously.

"They were already inside?" Kanda suggested.

"That's possible... but if so, then how did they leave everything locked from within afterwards? As I understand it, and correct me if I'm wrong Allen, you were in your house, at night I presume?

"Had gone to bed."

"You were sleeping, and if I remember right you have this habit to lock every window and door before you go to bed, right?"

"Right."

"Everything was locked from the inside; meaning that you would've woken up if someone crushed a window, right?" Allen nodded, "but that _didn't_ happen, and there were also no broken locks, no signs of a break in... everything in your house was in order?" Another nod. "Nothing out of the ordinary the day after?"

"Nothing."

"You went to bed, and then... do you remember anything?"

"The door opened... I... and then... blinding light... I was dragged to the window", Allen didn't want to remember that, he had pushed that memory to the deepest reaches in his mind. He was surprised how easy it all came back. He could feel the panic. The same panic he'd felt during that first session.

"They came through the door..."

"Meaning they were already inside the house!" Kanda exclaimed.

"And took you out through the window... so after they took you, the window might have been unlocked until you were brought back... is that right?" Lavi ignored Kanda.

"I woke up in my bed a few hours later."

"What did you do then?"

"Went to see Cross", Allen answered, remembering the strange feeling after he'd woken up.

"That's the day I drove you home, right?" Allen nodded.

"What did you do once inside?"

"Checked all doors and windows, and then the alarm."

"And everything was..."

"Locked, from the inside."

"A locked room mystery..." Lavi frowned.

"What?" Kanda asked, not understanding.

"A locked room mystery is when the perpetrator seemingly vanishes into thin air – there is no way he could've entered or leave since everything is locked from the inside."

"But if they were already..."

"How they entered can be explained, they could've come in during the day, sneaking past Allen and hid somewhere until nightfall..."

"That wouldn't work", Allen cut in and the other two looked at him questionably. "The front door creaks loudly every time it's opened; I would definitely have heard it since I was in the living room – reading, the whole day."

"That makes it a lot more difficult", Lavi looked down at the floor, hand covering his mouth while he thought, his voice a bit muffled when he continued: "So they came in, even though everything's locked, took you through the window, which is a fact, then you were put back in your bed, and everything was locked from the inside, again. They couldn't have gone out while you were at Cross' since everything was locked, so they left right after leaving you there... probably through the window, but it was also locked from the inside when you checked later."

"Then how the fuck did they do it?" Kanda asked frustrated, he did not like mysteries. Lavi shrugged.

"I don't know, perhaps there's something I'm missing..." everyone was silent for a while. "You said first time", Lavi then suddenly said, "So, when was the second time?"

"A week ago, here", Allen motioned to the rest of the bedroom, Lavi first got a shocked expression, but then he started thinking again. "The night when we played on the Wii", Allen continued. Lavi nodded to say he understood.

"The windows were closed, and locked, since it was chilly, the front door was locked and I guess Yuu would've heard if anyone opened it in the middle of the night right?" Kanda nodded. "So it's another locked room mystery... do you... do you remember anything from that night?" Lavi carefully worded the question, not wanting another fit.

"The window, I remember being dragged towards the window", Allen answered.

"The first time there were lights, were there lights that time?" Allen nodded.

"Blinding white light, coming from outside."

"Then someone else must have seen it!" Kanda said, frowning as well, "strong lights in the middle of the night, someone must've woken up!"

"You didn't..." Kanda stared at him. "The room was lit, I screamed and screamed but none of you came." They fell silent once again. Then a loud groan was heard from Lavi, Allen and Kanda stared at him, shocked by the suddenness.

"I can't find the solution! However I think about it, there's no way they could've left without leaving traces!"

_Come... come my family..._

Panic filled his mind and body, he bended forward, breathing fast and loudly through his mouth. There it was again! That voice.

That cold voice.

From deep within his mind.

Allen slowly got more control over his breathing and he straightened himself where he sat, on the bed. Kanda was frowning even more and Lavi was looking at him worriedly. Allen glanced back and forth on them, still breathing heavily.

"Allen?" He heard Lavi call his name.

"What happened, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked.

"They're coming... tonight... they're coming tonight!" Allen didn't know how he knew, he just did. It was like a fact that was etched in his mind. Tonight it would happen again!

"Then we'll stay awake tonight!" Lavi promised, he glanced at Kanda for confirmation and he, almost not noticeably, nodded.

"You... you would?" Allen couldn't believe that they would actually go to such lengths.

"Of course!" Lavi sounded just like his normal cheery self just then, "I wanna see with my own eyes how they create this mystery!"

"Damn rabbit, the whole fucking point is to stop them from doing it!" Kanda exclaimed angrily. "And you only got one eye, idiot!" He continued. Lavi pouted.

"It's just a saying, Yuu-chan..."

"Don't fucking call me by my first name! that's the fourth fucking time!"

"Third actually."

"Still way too many fucking times!" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah", Lavi said, waving away the invisible bad vibes coming from the doorway. He then turned to Allen and with a big smile he said: "We'll be awake tonight! Don't worry! Nothing will take you this time!"

Allen felt oddly safe by those words. He looked out through the window, the sky was orange and red – the sun was going down.

...

_Light. Shadows. Something holding, but at the same time not. Fighting desperately, screaming for help – but no help comes. A person sits on the other bed, another sits on a chair by the desk. Both facing it but not responding – asleep. Dragged over the wooden floor. Window's open. A light breeze tousles hair. Outside._

_Darkness. Then light. A smiling figure. Talking, but not understandable. Can't move. And then:_

"_Welcome..."_

...

"I don't get it!" Lavi exclaimed, feeling ready to rip out his hair, "we were awake, I wasn't even _tired_! And if Yuu", Kanda hit Lavi on the shoulder, "doesn't want to sleep then he don't _fall_ asleep!"

"The fact still remains; your plan failed and Allen was abducted... again", Cross said and corrected his glasses. It was early morning. Kanda and Lavi had woken up, not sure by what, but then they notice Allen's soft crying. They immediately understood and Lavi called Cross who told them to get to his office.

Once there, Cross put Allen under hypnosis again and Allen told everyone in the room what happened in a monotone voice.

"How did they manage to get in? How did they put us asleep? And why didn't we wake up by Allen screaming?" Lavi asked frustration clear in his voice.

"Shut up, Lavi", Kanda ordered, and Lavi bit his lips and sat down on his chair. Allen sat on the couch, not talking, barely even listening to the conversation around him. His hands shook a little.

He remembered clearly that moment when he was, again, taken. How he'd tried to get to Lavi and Kanda but then realizing that they couldn't hear him. That they were asleep – like they promised not to be!

If not even having them staying awake works...

Then what's the reason of staying there anymore? Nothing could help him. No matter what they do, They would find a way to take him again.

"I", He began and everyone quieted down to listen to him. "I want to go home."

"What?" Kanda exclaimed incredulously.

"You can't do that Allen!" Lavi said.

"You shouldn't be alone right now, Allen", Cross said, but Allen didn't care about what they said. He had enough of this. He'd imposed on his friends for too long now. And knowing that staying with them wouldn't stop Them...

"I want to go home!" He said again, more decisively this time. Cross looked at him for a long time, Allen looked back at him. Then Cross nodded.

"Fine, but as soon as _anything_ strange happens you come see me, alright?" Allen nodded. Lavi got a dubious look on his face.

"Allen, you..."

"If the Beansprout wants to go home then we let him", Kanda said effectively interrupting Lavi. Kanda stood up, "are we done here?" He then asked. Cross nodded. "Good. Beansprout, get in the car, we'll drive you home."

...

"If there's anything, call us, okay?" Lavi told Allen who nodded. Lavi tried to convince Allen to stay in their apartment during the whole drive but when Allen didn't relent during the drive to his house, Lavi realized that it was no use. "And if your left arm..." Lavi glanced at the mutated hand, "... feels in any way strange then go see Komui, or Cross for that matter. You can call me anytime and I'll come get you."

"I will", Allen said, but he saw that his words did not convince Lavi. "I promise", he added. Lavi was still doubtful but said good-bye and then went to the car. When Allen was alone on the yard, he sighed and then looked at the house.

"I wish you were here, Mana."

* * *

_Hopefully I can make this slightly creepier... :D_

_The idea with a "locked room mystery" came from the anime Umineko no naku koro ni (quite good anime actually), maybe I should rewatch it. I hope I didn't miss an opening in the mystery..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Slightly shorter chapter (chapter 5 was over the 2k-mark so...). Since I got such a nice review for the last chapter I decided to start the next "arc" of this story - the ending arc. I'm not going to say **when** this will end but know that we're in the middle.. somewhat._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Steam comes from the warm cup of tea. The TV is on, but it shows nothing of interest. It's raining outside and it's dark, it's light inside the livingroom.  
Cold. A window must be open.  
The TV is smashed. The shelves around it decayed. Walks out of the livingroom into the small corridor with the blood-stained lime-green walls. A white door opposite. A bloody handprint on it.  
Taking a right, down the corridor. A framed photo of a smiling man and a boy on the wall to the right, in between the livingroom door and the next room.  
The wooden floor is slippery. Puddles of blood.  
Darkness.  
Can't see, darkness everywhere.  
Can see barely.  
Goes past the photo and the door to the next room.  
Stops. Something there. Stares down the dark corridor.  
A figure walks towards.  
Closer... closer... closer...  
Eyes meet.  
Hands clutch.  
The same... like a mirror image.

_Allen..._

...

Allen sat up in his bed. His breathing was as fast and shallow as if he'd just run a marathon. That was a... dream? But it had been so real! Allen sat in the bed; his back leaned against the wooden bed frame, trying to calm himself down. Then suddenly he heard the doorbell. He frowned and then looked at his digital alarm clock, it said: 10:34. He'd slept so long?

He heard the doorbell again and having forgotten about the dream he hurriedly went out of the bed and ran out of the room. He ran down the corridor to the end and took the door on the right, he rounded the dining table and then took the door at the other side of the room. Here, there was another corridor but shorter and with a white tapestry with black, intricate pattern on.

The doorbell rang once more and just when the bell stopped ringing Allen opened the door.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to open! I just woke up and I..." he stopped talking when he saw who it was at the door.

It was a woman. She had black, long hair up in a professional-looking ponytail. She had black sunglasses on her seemingly stern face – though she had a small, friendly smile on her lips.

"Are you Mr. Allen Walker?" She asked politely, Allen blinked but then remembered his manners.

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Lulu Bell, may I come in?" Ms. Bell asked.

"Yes, of course, come in", Allen said and opened the door fully to let her in. "I can take you coat", he offered and Ms. Bell took of her long, grey coat. Allen hung it on one of the empty hooks on the wall. He then led her to the kitchen and asked her to take a seat, he then offered her something to drink, and she asked for coffee. And while the coffee was brewing, Allen excused himself so that he could get properly dressed.

Ten minutes later the two were sitting opposite of each other with coffee in front of them. Then Ms. Bell cleared her throat.

"I've been sent here on Dr. Komui Lee's order. He wants me to make sure that everything is alright with you and to help you if need be."

"Like an attendant?" Allen asked, Ms. Bell took out a few papers from her bag and gave them to Allen.

"Yes, these papers need to be signed by you..." she said and produced a pen from her bag. Allen skimmed through the papers. Then he saw a paragraph which had him frown.

"It says here that you're going to live here...?" He showed the paragraph to Ms. Bell who nodded.

"Yes, since you live so reclusively Dr. Lee demanded that I stay here until further notice", Ms. Bell explained, and Allen nodded and continued looking through the papers. Then he realized something.

"Who is paying for this? The Black Order Company is already paying for my visits to Dr. Cross and Dr. Lee, to also have a live-in attendant..."

"The payment has already been taken care of, you do not need to worry", Ms. Bell smiled that friendly smile again. "So, if you just sign these, I'll take them back to Dr. Lee later." She offered the pen again to Allen who took it and signed the last paper. He then gave everything back to Ms. Bell who put them in the bag. When business was concluded she took another drink from her coffee cup. Allen did do as well. She put the cup down and said.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps show me around your house? And perhaps show me where I'm going to sleep?" Allen put down his now empty cup.

"If you're finished I can show you now..." Ms. Bell downed the little coffee still left in her cup and stood up, Allen did too right after her.

"This way", he said and gestured towards the open door on his right that led to the corridor with lime-green walls.

"An interesting choice of colors, Mr. Walker", Ms. Bell commented after entering.

"It was my father who picked it when he bought the house. Haven't thought about changing it because of that. He liked green", Allen explained, a bit embarrassed. He opened the door on the opposite side of the one they'd just gone through. "This is the living room. It's kind of small, but it's cozy during the winter."

"I can imagine", she followed Allen out to the corridor and they went right.

"Was this your father?" Ms. Bell asked when they passed the photo of the man and the boy. Allen glanced at it and as he put his hand on the door handle to the next room he softly said: "yes". Ms. Bell noticed the sad tone and became quiet. Allen opened the door and inside was a small room with a single bed on the left with a nightstand next to it, a wardrobe stood by the wall on the right and a fluffy, white carpet on the floor. The window, with blue curtains framing it, let in a lot of light – effectively lighting the whole room.

"This was my room when I was younger, but I guess now it's a guest room. You can sleep here. I'll bring the cover and pillows later", Allen said and they closed the door. They continued down the corridor and Allen opened a door on the left. They went into the room. A white grand piano took up the whole room left of the doorway and three rows of book shelves as well as a battered desk with a computer on took up the right.

"This is the study", Allen said and Ms. Bell nodded. Allen closed the door after they'd left and pointed towards the last at the end of the corridor, on the right wall. "That's my room over there", then he looked at Ms. Bell and continued: "This is a very small house but I hope you'll enjoy your stay, the bathroom is the room opposite the guest room. It's the only one here so we have to take turns before going to bed. I hope it's of no inconvenience for you."

"I'm sure we'll work it out, Mr. Walker."

"Please, call me Allen, Ms. Bell."

"If that's the case, then call me Lulu, Allen", Lulu said and smiled again, Allen answered that smile with one of his own. "Well, I'm going back to my car to get my bags, I'll be right back", Lulu suddenly got a uppity tone in her voice, Allen offered to help carry the bags but she declined the offer, saying that she's here to help _him_ not the other way around, and told him to go watch TV or something while she settles in.

Allen sat down on the sofa, the TV was on and he zapped through the channels. There was nothing interesting on.

_Come back..._

Allen clutched his head. The voice! Panic filled his mind. Were they coming tonight again? The abductions were increasing. He could ask Lulu to stay awake with him but... would she believe him? And what if They just put her to sleep like They did with Lavi and Kanda? Komui didn't know about the abductions, therefore Lulu doesn't either.

No, he won't tell her. She was here to make sure that the arm doesn't behave strangely – not to take care of a nut case.

Allen dreaded the coming night.

...

He woke up earlier the next day, and the lovely scent of freshly baked bread filled his senses. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was eight thirty. He slowly got out of bed and opened his wardrobe. When dressed he made his way to the kitchen. Lulu was standing by the oven, she turned around when she heard Allen come in.

"Good morning, Allen", she greeted, "I hope you had a good night's sleep", she added. That stopped Allen from taking another step.

A good night's sleep... when was the last time he had a good night's sleep? Then he remembered the voice.

Yes, it hadn't been his imagination, he'd definitely heard it. Even though that last time he heard it he'd been abducted the same night.

But not this time.

This morning he felt as if he'd really _had _a good night's sleep. Allen sat down by the table and Lulu gave him a plate with one of the newly baked bread.

That feeling he'd had yesterday. Yes, he'd been feeling exactly the same as three days ago, after hearing that voice. Back then he'd been taken...

This time not.

Relief came over him, and he began to cry. Lulu heard him and immediately came to his side to comfort him. She did not ask him why he cried. And Allen appreciated it.

Now...

Perhaps now he could finally say...

Those words he'd too hastily had said before...

"I'm safe."

* * *

_From creepiness to totally normal... I hope I threw you off a bit there ^_^_

_And I'm writing on chapter 5 for As Love Grows, I'm trying to remember theawsome scenario I had for that . so I guess it'll be a bit slow progression there sorry all of you! I will try to make up this year for the bad last year. I don't want to promise anything, but I will definetely try to update both stories once every month at least._

_Seya next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Shorter chapter this time. I think the next chapter will be very much like this one, but the one after that I think will be longer._

_Well, anyway. Of to the nut-case we all love, okay?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Light coming from the window at the end. Clean, lime-green walls is a refreshing sight. Floor is devoid of any dirt. A man and a child smiles at the camera on a photo on the right wall.

Walking. Towards the window. Smudgy, lime-green walls around. Feeling claustrophobic. Blood makes the floor slippery.

Photo of a man and a child hanging loosely on the right wall, threatening to fall down on the floor.

A crack on the window, diverting the light; creating twilight.

Reaching the window, it's dark outside.

White hair.

Red scar.

Golden...

Allen woke up in a flash, his breathing ragged. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing but he couldn't stop that feeling of hopelessness, knowing that something was off but not being able to do anything about it. Flashes of gold emerged in his mind, he tried to keep the images but they were slipping; fading too quickly.

Lulu was in the room, sitting on the bedside, her arm around Allen's shoulders. He calmed down slowly. He got this safe feeling when she was there. He didn't question it, he was just glad that she was there. Allen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Now, he was calm. Lulu noticed the changed and sat up straighter. She pulled her arm away and then she quietly said:

"A dream?" Allen was quiet for a moment, he opened his eyes; frowning. He shrugged lightly and moved his head side to side.

"No... I... I don't know...Lulu...?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me to Dr. Cross? He's my psychiatrist", Lulu smiled friendly and nodded.

"Sure, no problem."

...

The two were sitting across each other, one in an arm chair and the other in a couch. The first one had a notebook in his hands with a pen; ready to take notes. Allen was silent in his seat, Cross waited patiently for him to start talking. Allen opened his mouth a couple of times but he closed them almost immediately.

He didn't know what to say. Last night he'd had a dream. He'd felt... watched, but at the same time he knew he had been alone. He didn't remember the details. Images were flashing in his mind. Smudgy lime-green walls, clean lime-green walls. It didn't matter what the scenery was. Everything was normal. That was what scared Allen, the normality of the whole thing. The images that he saw in his mind, they were fleeting, he could just about remember that he has them. He wanted to tell Cross about them, to put the images into words. But it was impossible.

"It's been a few days since we last met, I trust everything is okay?" Cross then finally asked. Allen looked at him and a soft smile formed.

"Actually... yes", Allen said, the smile widening, "I feel great. The last few days I've actually had a good night's sleep." Cross raised an eyebrow, had a bit of a dubious expression on his face, but Allen's calm demeanor was contagious.

"Alright. So nothing strange has happened the last few days?" Allen smiled even wider, shaking his head.

"Nope", Cross nodded and wrote something down, "but..." he looked up at his patient. Allen was thinking, hard. Finding the right words to say. "I... I've had... a dream... or dreams", Cross frowned, but he stayed silent. "I don't remember them, but I... I get the feeling that they're important... somehow." Cross nodded, urging him to continue. "When I wake up I feel... scared, panicked... but then I forget the dream and feel normal. The flashes I get, bits and pieces of the dream, they're normal but... wrong."

"Can you define wrong?" Allen opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. How to say it.

"Gold. I remember gold", he then finally said, Cross looked at him.

"Gold? As in the...?"

"Color, something was golden... but I don't remember what." Cross nodded slowly. They both fell silent for awhile.

...

Allen walked to the already running car. Lulu was waiting for him in the driver's seat, reading a magazine. She looked up when Allen opened the door; she put away the magazine and smiled widely at him. He smiled back.

"Everything went well?" She asked and put her hands on the wheel. Allen put on the seatbelt.

"Yeah, we're going home?" Allen asked.

"No... we have to go to the store, but it'll be just a quicky."

"Can we buy some candy?" He gave her his biggest and most sweet smile he could manage. He knew that that smile was invincible, that anyone who was subjected to it would melt like butter and give in. Lulu was no exception.

"...Alright."

The day went on smoothly; they went to the store and bought the necessities, and Allen got his candy. He felt it was time to reward himself, he'd been through a tough time but... now it might actually be alright. Like Mana had said: there's always a light at the end. The dark times were over. He was out.

Everything was fine.

He had nothing to worry about. They weren't taking him anymore. The arm was still... abnormal... gross, but functional. He didn't know why it was like that. But right now, he felt calm, happy even.

Though, he did not like that every evening Lulu had to examine the arm. The first night she did a blood test, said that she'll send it to Dr. Lee for an examination. Allen didn't think too much of it. He could move the arm and feel with it just fine, like with a normal arm.

He went to sleep like the last few days, content and feeling absolutely safe.

Everything was completely fine.

...

The hall was lit. Completely empty. The white tapestry with the black, intricate pattern was clean. Walking towards the front door. Passing a mirror. Picking up a jacket from the coat-hanger, putting on shoes.

Drip.

Frowning, wondering what that noise was. Standing up. Frowning.

Drip.

Looking around. Trying to find the source.

Drip.

Echo. The dripping sound came from everywhere. Can't find the source.

Feeling wet on the cheek, leading to the chin. Wiping it off.

Red. Blood.

The gray tapestry had a black, cross-shaped pattern. The floor was dirty. Blood everywhere. Tracing the wetness on the chin to the cheek, by the eye up to the forehead. Feeling irregularities. Seven of them. Backtracks. Stands in front of the cracked mirror.

Bloody forehead. Seven of them.

Allen woke up screaming. Immense pain in his forehead. Door opens; a hand on his forehead. Feverishly warm.

Everything was _not_ fine.

* * *

_I really like this story, and I'm trying different ways of writing and I think I like this type the most. Using even punctuation as a way of delivering emotions and short sentences. The only down-side is that it has to be night for me to get the feeling right -.-_

_Seya next chapter ^^_


End file.
